


Exploring WOW Industries

by Tigri2707



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigri2707/pseuds/Tigri2707
Summary: Alex and Victor explore WOW Industries, but Victor quickly finds something more interesting.Varlex
Relationships: Arlo/Builder/Builder (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Exploring WOW Industries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bronzeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/gifts).



> This short fic takes place in what we call the Varlex AU. We being me and Bronzeflower. Bronzeflower has more Varlex fics that Involves Arlo more if youre interested! And i highly reccomend them~

Alex was standing outside WOW industries with his boyfriend, Victor, in the hot summer weather, Looking up at the building he had been in previously to fix the towns toxic water problem. He had been able to explore the basement of the building, but never the top floors.

“I really wish Arlo would join us too.” Victor said as he adjusted his bag that hang from his shoulder. 

“Same here, but if he needs to work, we can’t really drag him along to explore this place. And we are helping him after all. We’ll just need to tell him what we find in here.” 

“yeah you’re right. Kinda feel sorry for him with all that paperwork… Wait are we gonna make more paperwork?”

“Not if you behave.” Alex replied as he started to walk inside the building. Victor following close behind.

The first thing they saw when they entered the building was the huge hole in the centre, where Alex and Sam had been washed down before. There were some stairs leading up on the other side of the room, and they started heading for those.

It wasn’t much on the next floor. There were just machinery that Alex could tell from a distance were way out of working order. And it was the same for the next few floors too. Nothing of interest other than a few salvageable parts that Alex could probably use for something. 

A few floors later, they finally reached a room that could lead to something interesting. An Office room with several filing cabinets, with a huge desk in the middle of the room facing them. 

“Finally! Something that isn't the same broken machines over and over again!” Victor said as he got over to the filing cabinets and started looking through them. “All these documents are ruined!” Victor’s mood dropped as fast as it had gone up.

Alex focused on the desk where he saw some drawers as he walked behind it. Moving the chair out of the way. he pulled out the drawers, seeing the same ruined documents as Victor along with random office supplies and cups like the ones he can find in Arlo’s desk back at the corps.

He straightened up to see what Victor was doing, but didn’t get that far as he felt himself bump into something behind him, and he felt hot air hitting his ear and hands holding on to his hips. “you find anything?” Victor said from behind him.

“No, not rea-” Alex stopped talking as one of Victor’s hands found their way under his dark blue t-shirt, while the other squeezed his ass firmly. 

“How about we explore the rest of this place later, and we do something else for now?” Alex knew Victor well enough to know where this were going… Actually he would even if he didn’t know Victor.

“Here?” 

“yeah, why not?” Of course Victor would ask that. It wouldn’t be the weirdest place they’ve had sex, but it was definitely up there.

“And how exactly are you planning to do this?” Alex still haven’t turned his whole body around, but twisting his body slightly, he could see Victor with the well known grin that Alex both loved and feared. Victor had a plan, and Alex didn’t know if he would like it or not yet.

He watched as Victor moved his hand from Alex’s ass to the bag on his shoulder, rummaging around before pulling something up that Alex knew very well. A pink dildo that Victor knew very well was both Alex and Arlo’s favorite.

“Did… Did you really go to an abandoned ruin with a bag full of sex stuff?” 

“yeah?” Victor gave Alex a look that said,  _ well of course I did.  _

“What about bandages and water? Or some antidote if we meet some masked fiends? This building was crawling with bandirats!” Alex had at this point completely forgotten about Victor’s flirting. 

“Well I knew you would bring that stuff.” Victor said as he kneaded Alex’s side with the hand that was still under his t-shirt, making Alex remember again.

The hand on Alex’s side left him, and thanks to the lack of sound in the building, Alex could hear the sound of a zipper. Looking behind him, he could see that Victor had unzipped his loose pants, revealing a strapon harness that Victor started to attach the dildo to.

“You really planned this well…”

“As always, You can say no if you don’t want to” Victor said as he placed his hands back on Alex’s hips.

Alex was already feeling himself getting hard, and he was sure Victor could see how red his face was even from his angle.

“I mean… Since you already brought all the stuff… Would be a shame to let your preparation got to waste” Just after Alex said that in a voice lower than intended, he could hear a soft and low  _ Fuck _ coming from Victor.

He felt Victor’s hands moving away from his hips, and over to the zipper on his shorts. Alex expected Victor to unzip them right away, but instead Victor pushed Alex’s legs apart with his knee before proceeding with the zipper. pulling the shorts and boxers down just below his ass. 

Alex was unable to see what Victor was doing behind him now, but he could feel his hands. one moving to stroke his hardening dick, resulting in a surprised groan coming from Alex, and he could hear Victor rummaging through his bag looking for something with the other. Judging by the sound it seemed like Victor found what he looked for, and Alex felt him kiss his upper back through his shirt as he moved his ponytail oher his shoulder, moved his hand painfully slow stroking Alex's dick.

“Actually… back on what you told me earlier before we got in. I don't think I will be behaving~.” Victor said followed by the familiar sound of the bottle of lube being opened. Victor carefully placed a hand on Alex’s back, and pushed him down until he was leaning on his elbows as he let go of his now hard dick. 

Alex heard the bottle getting squeezed before feeling the cold lube being applied around his entrance before feeling two fingers being pushed in slowly. Stretching him out before adding a third. 

After a short while Victor pulled out his fingers, leaving Alex with an empty feeling as he heard the bottle of lube getting squeezed again. 

"You know… You and Arlo having the same favorite when it comes to my dildos really makes things easier for me when it comes to preparing my bag." 

Alex breathing was getting heavier, but he still managed to speak "You really should put that extra space to good use with a first aid kit or aAh~" Alex got interrupted as Victor pushed his dildo into him without a warning, but not nearly fast enough to hurt him. 

Alex wasn't able to keep quiet anymore, and quickly muffled himself with his hand out of habit as Victor pushed the dildo as far as he could in Alex's ass. Taking a short break for Alex to adjust before pulling out again half way. 

"There isn't anyone that can hear us all the way out here" Victor said as he leaned forwards and placed a hand on Alex wrist, "And I do love hearing the noises you make"

He removed his hand from his mouth, and leaned forward on both elbows again, And Victor didn't waste any time, and thrusted into Alex again getting rewarded with the loud moans he loves so much. 

Victor started to pick up the speed, And nothing that came out of Alex mouth was anywhere close to being words other than the occasional  _ fuck _ and other profanities along with Victor's name.

Alex was already feeling himself getting close when Victor let go of his hip with one hand and started pumping his dick just as fast as he thrusted into his ass. 

The moans were getting louder as Alex got even closer to his orgasm. Victor suddenly changed his angle, and managed to hit Alex's prostate leading to Alex finally tipping over the edge and cumming on the floor as Victor continued to fuck him through it. 

Victor stopped, and let go of Alex's dick to rub circles on a sensitive spot above his crotch, as he did the same on his hip before carefully pulling out of Alex.

"I'm so happy we don't have to worry about cleaning up your mess here. How're you doing babe?" Victor asked. 

"I ah… Fuck… I... feel great." Alex was still leaning on his elbows breathing heavily as Victor continued to rub soft circles on his skin. 

"I don't think there is anything else to explore and find here, so how about we head back again when you've caught your breath?" Victor let go of Alex to remove the dildo from his strapon before wrapping it in a towel to get cleaned later. 

Alex got up again and pulled up his underwear and shorts again before turning around to face Victor who just closed his bag again and gave him a gentle but deep kiss. 

"I would love to go back home. Can't do much cuddling here" Victor started to grin as Alex said that, and he had a feeling he was in for another round when they got back to his workshop. 

~~~

"I swear we heard something!" Huss and Tuss had almost broken the doors off the hinges when they ran into the civil corps building. 

"There is something in WOW industries, And it should be dealt with as soon as possible!" Arlo listened to the brothers as they kept talking about this monster occupying WOW industries. 

Arlo took a deep breath before talking "I will look into this  _ monster _ supposedly living in the ruins as soon as possible. For now, just remain calm and don't mention it to anyone. We don't want to create a hysteria."

"That's good to hear Cap! We promise to keep our mouths shut!" Huss said before they left the building leaving Arlo alone again. He had a pretty good idea of what the monster could be, and needed to talk to his boyfriends later.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> More Varlex can be found in the unofficial mtap discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/2Z6ARtK


End file.
